


you are my favorite (everything)

by sonatines



Series: you're so heavenly [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, hyuck wears makeup, mark is a cute dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonatines/pseuds/sonatines
Summary: mark had to admit it was painful for an impatient soul like him to wait as his boyfriend got ready, but it was all worth it if donghyuck looked as happy and confident as he does now. mark would wait forever if it meant his donghyuck was happy.





	you are my favorite (everything)

**Author's Note:**

> just markhyuck being cute and me wishing i was in love   
> title is from lany - pink skies, give it a listen!!

“hey, do you think the freckles are too much?” donghyuck turned away from his compact mirror, eyeliner pencil in hand, to look over at mark. the boy was sitting on donghyuck’s bed reading a philosophy book, his specs perched gently on his nose and his brown hair splayed softly across his forehead. 

 

he looked up from his book with round doe eyes, which widened almost comically as soon as he saw donghyuck’s face. they had a  _ the 1975 _ concert to attend in roughly forty-five minutes, and donghyuck was hellbent on his makeup looking as perfect as possible. though mark admitted it was a pain to wait as his boyfriend got ready, it was worth it if donghyuck looked as happy and confident as he does now. mark would wait forever if it meant donghyuck was happy.  

 

“hyung,” the golden boy snapped, mark blinking owlishly to refocus on him. “really, does it look okay?” 

 

the way hyuck tilted his head to the side made him look like a puppy, and mark felt his heart somersault in his chest. he was wearing shimmery peach eyeshadow with a light amount of eyeliner, a rosy blush on his cheeks, and strawberry lip gloss (mark’s favourite) to top it off. for an extra pop, he added some faux freckles and just a bit of glitter over his blushed cheeks and nose. he looked absolutely radiant, and mark decided he needed to let him know. 

 

“you look gorgeous, hyuckie,” he said with a small smile and sincere eyes. donghyuck looked away with an even darker blush and a shy smile adorning his face. 

 

“shut up,” hyuck whined as he turned around in his chair, facing away from mark and back at his vanity. mark knew the words meant  _ thank you _ in donghyuck language. when you’ve lived next door to the boy as long as mark has, you inevitably become fluent. 

 

when mark was the new kid in the neighborhood, donghyuck’s bold and outgoing personality had intimidated him at first. the boy seemed so self-assured, even at eight years old with the little knowledge and experience he had. while mark was nervous and anxious about the unknown, donghyuck was ready to kick the world’s ass, diving into everything head first.

 

he always dragged mark along on his little “adventures”, which usually consisted of donghyuck doing something stupid out of curiosity and getting himself injured. mark always ended up comforting him, walking the teary-eyed boy back home and sticking little cartoon animal-themed bandages on his boo-boos. always found himself saying silly things until hyuck was giggling like a maniac, the stings of his scrapes long forgotten. 

 

mark smiled fondly at the memory, a new wave of love crashing over him for the boy with golden skin, a voice like honey, and an even prettier face. he pushed up his glasses and closed his book, placing it on the bedside table before getting up. donghyuck watched him as he made his way over, a dopey smile on his face the whole time.

 

as soon as mark was stood in front of him, donghyuck impatiently pulled on the sleeve of his yellow hoodie, tugging him down to sit on his lap in the chair. the brunet chuckled as the younger wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in the older’s chest and sighing. 

 

mark wrapped his arms around donghyuck’s shoulders in return, fingers moving to thread through the boy’s wavy ginger hair. they sat there like that for some minutes, just taking each other in, basking in each other’s company and savoring every second. sitting in donghyuck’s old vanity chair, just feeling each other’s heartbeat together, this is home. mark pulls back to look at the younger’s face before cupping his cheeks carefully, slowly bringing their foreheads together. 

 

they stare at each other for a few seconds before mark breaks the silence and asks, “so, whatcha doing?”

 

donghyuck pulls away while rolling his eyes, huffing out a laugh. “you’re unbelievable, mark lee. the biggest dork.” mark laughs along before crowding him again. 

 

“but i’m your dork, and you love me,” he smiles cheekily. donghyuck stares up at the ceiling, pretending to ponder in thought and hums. 

 

“that’s debatable,” he starts laughing hysterically when mark smacks him on the shoulder with an indignant pout on his face. “okay, okay, you’re right. i love you, even if you are a dork.” 

 

mark hums, satisfied with the response. he stares at hyuck a moment more before leaning in and dropping a soft kiss to his forehead. donghyuck just sighs contentedly, and it compels mark to place even more kisses.

 

he starts over each of his cheeks, moving down towards his chin, and back up to his cute nose. donghyuck’s nose has always been one of mark’s favorite things, a cute little button nose that swoops delicately and scrunches adorably when he smiles. it looks even cuter with the pretty blush and freckles.

 

his lips are another thing he loves about donghyuck. pretty pink and heart-shaped, looking so lovely when he smiles. mark hovers over the boy’s lips teasingly, before finally leaning in for a long peck. donghyuck melts into the kiss and grabs his waist a little tighter, pulling the older even closer, if possible. 

 

mark can taste the strawberry on his own lips as he pulls back, and he’s addicted. he instantly leans back in for more, and donghyuck indulges him. however, as soon as he reconnects their lips again, donghyuck’s alarm goes off, causing them both to jump in their seated position. 

 

“shit, we’ve gotta get going, doll,” hyuck whines at the loss of warmth from his lap, but still involuntarily blushes at the nickname. “do you have everything you need?”

 

donghyuck grabs his mini backpack and nods, shoving his lip gloss and cell phone into it. he looks at mark, wearing a mischievous smirk before yelling, “last one to the car has to pay for starbucks on the way!!” and beelines out the door, footsteps booming down the stairs. 

 

mark sighs, shaking his head with a doting smile on his face as he grabs his wallet and keys. he’s  _ so _ in love, but he isn’t afraid. donghyuck is heavenly and he’d gladly drown in his smile for the rest of his life. 


End file.
